Notes
by padfootandprongsy76
Summary: Shortly after James and Lily are married, they're on opposite shifts for the Order of the Pheonix for a week and can communicate only though notes.


**A/N: This is set after James and Lily are married but before they have Harry, during a week when Lily is out on missions for the Order of the Phoenix in the day time (around 6am-8pm) and James has missions at night (7pm-4am). They're only home together for a short time in the early hours of the morning, but they never want to interrupt each other's sleep, so instead they leave notes on the kitchen table. Lily's notes are in italics and James' are in regular text. Hope you like it!**

—- —- —-

**Lily to James, Monday 5.46am**

_James, good luck for tonight! Don't forget to eat something before you go or you'll be in a mood by midnight! _

…

**James to Lily, Tuesday 4.05am**

Turns out you give great advice - Padfoot didn't bring any food and we would've both starved if you hadn't reminded me! P.S. you're gorgeous when you're sleeping (and I look like a train wreck)

…

**Lily to James, Tuesday 9.10pm**

_Marlene's mother brought us scones. Pete ate a ton but I managed to snag a couple for you and Sirius. Check the cupboard! _  
_P.S. You're sweet but right. Try to at least take the muddy boots off next time? Love you!_

…

**James to Lily, Wednesday 4.16am**

It's 4am and I am so tired and full of scones. I love you lots my lovely wife.

…

**Lily to James, Wednesday 5.35am**

_I think all those scones made you soppy. I'll have to bear that in mind for future bribery! I can't believe you've only been asleep for an hour and I'm awake. I miss you. Will this week ever end?_

…

**James to Lily, Thursday 3.57am**

I miss you too! I almost woke you up just now because I miss talking properly but I thought I'd better let you sleep. By the way, I saw McGonagall tonight - she wouldn't say why she wasn't at Hogwarts, but I reckon she just wanted in on the action. I've got to admit, the women can duel better than I can! She said she'll drop by for tea next week, I think she misses her favourite student. (That would be me, by the way. Quidditch champion tops teacher's pet every time.)

…

**Lily to James, Thursday 6.08am**

_Waking me up could have perilous consequences, I admit. I always knew you were no match for McGonagall, I don't know how she went seven years without jinxing you. If she happens to 'accidentally' throw a spell or two your way, I'd suggest just staying very still, we can hardly blame her after all this time. (I'm not a teacher's pet. Especially after the incident in the broom shed). _

…

**James to Lily, Friday 4.03am**

Oh Merlin, don't remind me! McGonagall didn't look either of us in the eye for a month. I promise not to wake you up if you don't wake me - or Moony, who's in the spare room. He had a bad full moon last night and here is the safest place for him to recover. Wish I'd been there, can't believe I let Order business get in the way. Anyway, let him sleep, and if he's still here when you get back tonight could you make sure he eats something? He looks like shit, to be frank. Thanks, I love you

…

**Lily to James, Friday 10.22pm**

_Remus just left. He's pretty good at healing spells but I helped with some of the deeper cuts - I guess that healer training is coming in handy after all. Don't worry, we ordered chinese food and he looked miles better by the time he went home. I do worry about you all. There's still no sign of Caradoc Dearborn - I think Moody's just about ready to give up. There's left over chow mein in the fridge. Sleep well. _

…

**James to Lily, Saturday 4.20am**

Yeah, I heard from Emmeline Vance they'd stopped really looking and are now just searching for a body. Poor guy. Thanks for taking care of Remus, you're so good at those spells it's a shame you're not a proper healer. Good job I've always got you to patch me up - Pads is terrible at those sorts of spells! Don't worry so much, we'll be fine, and things will be a bit more normal again in three days.

…

**Lily to James, Saturday 5.48am**

_I know, I know. The good guys will win and we can eventually do what regular newlyweds do… Get your mind out of the gutter James! I mean things besides sex - like go on holiday and call in on our friends without worrying that we're going to find them dead. And we can have an army of mini Potters and live happily ever after and grow old and fat! Isn't that how you says it goes? I'm going to talk to you so much next week it's going to be downright annoying! Be safe, love you._

…

**James to Lily, Sunday 4.15am**

Of course! You know we're heading towards a happy ending because the hero of the story (me) married the princess (you). Not that you are or have ever been a damsel in distress. All we need to do now is slay a dragon. That's how muggle fairy tales go, right? I for one would like to know why wizard fairy tales don't contain dragons, since we know that there are actual literal dragons in the world. All we get is stories about hopping pots and witches who turn into rabbits - boring! Though I think Babbity Rabbity was an animagus, which makes me appreciate her more. As you know, animagi are fantastic people. I have no idea what I'm talking about anymore. Too tired to think. Goodnight!  
P.S. It is now my life's ambition to create an army of Potters. And you know what that means, eh? EH?

…

**Lily to James, Sunday 5.53am**

_Wow. I think it's a good job that today is our last day of this ridiculous schedule, largely because you are obviously sleep deprived and losing your mind, but also because I laughed for about ten minutes at that, so I too must be going a bit doolally. I'm going to have a bubble bath when I get home, I think. And ice cream. Definitely ice cream. I will wake you up for lunch tomorrow and we'll FINALLY have a real conversation. Hope your last night goes well! Say hello to Sirius for me!_

…

**James to Lily, Monday 4.26am**

Lily Lily Lily GUESS WHAT. I'm home! And you're home (though asleep)! And neither of us is leaving any time soon! We can spend WHOLE ENTIRE DAYS together. If I'd told you in fifth year that you couldn't cope with a week of not talking to me, you wouldn't have believed it for a second. You probably would've hexed me, actually. Weird how things have changed, huh? I'm going to bed - I'll see you in a few hours. You better have saved me some of that ice cream! Oh, and Sirius says hi back. He called us "sickeningly cute", which he intended as an insult, but I'm kind of okay with it.


End file.
